Heart Broken
by Ditzy.Emo.Singer.Chick
Summary: Meet Melanie, Hailey, and Faith as Madeline, Heather, and Francesca. They are Heart Broken! What happens when they go on tour with Jonas Brothers? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey wassup! Just thought I'd write this! I'm not letting my beta (my sis) correct this so bare with me**. **It's 12:40 here. . . got bored :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I don't even own the Jonas Brothers! How ridiculous is that?**

**Prologue**

**Melanie**

- alter ego is Madeline

- age 15 years old

- 10th grade

- blue eyes (naturally, but she wears color contacts)

- white bangs with purple and the back hair reaches mid back, it's black but with white streaks

- loves singing, ice skating, reading, writing, music, dying her hair insane colors, and skinny jeans

- plays guitar (acoustic and electric), piano, flute, drums, base, and the keyboard

- out going but shy

- loves skateboarding and snow boarding

- is over obsessed with Sam Koster

- emo/scene style

- hates talking bout her family

- is emo, scene, punk, skater

- was emo and still occasionally is

- hates Hollister and Abercrombie and Fitch. Ick.

- loves Hot Topic, Zumes, Joyce Leslies, 579, Wet Seal, Aeropostalé , and American Eagle.

- Favorite Bands are Between the Trees, The Rocket Summer, Paramore, Blink 182, Fall Out Boy, The Maine, and Mayday Parade.

- moved from New Jersey to escape the past and to become big performers

**Madeline**

- guitarist and lead vocalist of the band called Heart Broken

- Black hair with blue high lights (or any other color, it depends on her mood)

- eye color- any color but mostly blue

- style- emo/ scene and occasionally preppy

**Hailey**

- alter ego is Heather

- age 19

- out of school

-Is Melanie's guardian

- wavy brunette (Miley Stewart but shorter)

- eyes green with a grayish tint

- loves music, the drums, not being controlled by adults, skiing, dancing, and walks on beaches

-loves playing the drums

- bubbly and loud personality

- strongly believes that girls should pay half the bill when out with a guy for a meal

- style- preppy with a tad punk into it

- Loves Hollister, and all those preppy places

- Favorite Artists- Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, T-Pain, Chris Brown, Rhianna, and Celine Dion

- Left New Jersey for Melanie and to help the band

**Heather**

- Drummer of Heart Broken

- blonde hair ( think Hannah Montana)

- Style- preppy

- eyes- for some apparent reason the turn bright green

- always enthusiastic before the performances

**Faith**

- was friends with Hailey and Melanie since she was 5, and then she moved to California because her parents got a job offer

- when they were little they always used to perform to their parents

- alter ego is Francesca

- age 17

- eyes blue

- amber color hair, it's very close to a light brown

- Best friends with Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott

- loves playing the guitar, dancing, reading, math, politics, and can't live without sugar

- loves Joe Jonas

- loves cheerleading, soccer, field hockey, and math club

- 11th grade

- dresses preppy but loves skater clothing

- she hates how almost all of the Jonas Brothers fans love them for their looks

**Francesca**

- brown hair with red streaks

- eye color is blue

- plays the other guitar and backup vocals of Heart Broken

- style- punk (think Mikayla)

Other characters

Miley Stewart

Lily Truscott

Kevin Jonas

Joe Jonas

Nick Jonas

Frankie Jonas

Well Give me five reviews on how you feel and if you want me to continue!!

Me and my friends made this up

And excuse my grammer


	2. Chapter 2

Melanie

I hate sitting on this airplane. I hate that I'm locked up like this. I mean the only place I can go is the stupid bathroom.

I start to from a fist and Hailey can tell I'm not so happy. "Hey, Melly, it's alright. Hang on; it's just half an hour until we land."

Melly, that name. . . it makes me cry so hard, but I'm gonna fight back the tears.

I'm happy we are about to land. I mean California is a beautiful place, and Faith is there. We were always there for each other no matter what. She was the big sister I always needed. Now I needed her most. Even though Hailey is my best friend and now my legal guardian, there are things I can't tell her. The things only friends with so many years of friendship can know.

The only thing I hate is that I'm leaving New Jersey. All my friends who were there with me through the rough times I had in the past year. They were by my side when I had to go through court and rehab. My best friend, who was always beside me though, the one who I knew cared from the beginning, was Taylor. Taylor was there through my pain and suffering. She was there the most. Leaving her is like letting go of the necklace your mother gave you before she passed away.

Oh well, I'll live with this. I decided that while I was waiting I would listen to my music. I got my green Ipod nano with all of my friends' signatures on it and listened to some Paramore songs.

Before I knew it I was drifting away to sleep. Oh no. To me, when I sleep, my conscious is being taken over by the memories that haunt me. Memories I couldn't escape.

_"Why the hell did you do that!" my dad screamed at me. "I told you a millions of times to never do anything stupid. Why did I end up with a screwed daughter?" I saw the anger in his eyes and I bet he could see the fear in mines. And with that, he kicked me. He kept kicking me in the stomach as I layed on the floor, curled up, until I could taste my own blood. He threw me in stuffed closet. It was so tight I was loosing oxygen. Everything went black._

"Hey Melanie, sweetie, get up we are here." Hailey said shaking me slightly, not to bring pain to any bruises or scars. I really didn't care about the pain, I'm just thankful she woke me up.

Hailey and I walked, very slowly. As soon as we got into the airport, I ran so fast. I didn't need a picture to remember what Faith looked like. We hugged forever. It didn't matter how tight we were hugging I was just happy to see my friend in so many years.

We separated and then she said, "Melanie, these are my friends, Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott. They are your age and they live between you and me!"

Looking at Miley and Lily made me twitch a tad. 1) they look so preppy 2) are they trustworthy? And 3) I don't make friends easily and I tend to scare people.

You could tell Miley, looking more preppy, would talk first. "Hey, I'm Miley! Its really nice to meet you. I heard wonderful things about you in the past year."

In the past year, I DID horrible. Faith must of have told them everything that had happened to me. I turned my face to her and she just looked down nervously. She was feeling guilt.

"Mmhhmm" I said looking down, not really noticing how rude I was just being.

"Sorry, it takes her a while to get used to people. I learned that the hard way." Hailey said walking towards us.

She was right when I first met her she was my "bodyguard" from my dad and lived with me in MY room. And I kinda, sorta, threw her stuff out the window and into the pool. Good times, good times.

The five of us walked out of the airport, talking and giggling, except me. When we got outside, there was a black limo. Knowing Faith's parents, they must have rented one just for the occasion.

We all climbed in, and the talking started up again. I just listened to The Rockets Summer's So Much Love. There was so much love in that limo and I hope being in California I'll get that much love. . . but as I listened to the song I could tell they were staring at me.

When we got to Faith's house Miley and Lily quickly ran out and said they have something important to do.

As soon as I walked in, I was attacked!

"Oh, honey! It's so good to see you. Oh my, have you grown! Come in, and sit down!" That is what I heard when I was greeted by Mrs. Fidura, Faith's mom. She hugged me tightly, I felt like I was being hit with a truck.

Faith, which must have seen the look on my face interrupted. _Thank God._ "Hey mom, how about we go and say hi to Hailey now." She left with her mom and I mouthed a "Thank You"

Hailey found me and told me to change, with a wink. This meant I had to change into "Madeline".

I walked out of their house and into my own. I walked past the Stewart's house and a limo was backing up. _Someone is hiding a secret._

However, forget that. I went up to my room, in the back of my closet is a door leading to a secret hallway. There are only two doors: one belonging to Hailey's closet and the other one to the "Rockstars Room" as Hailey likes calling it. The house was custom made with so many secret doors to rooms with out famous crap stored away.

I took out my purple skinny jeans and a lavender shirt with a cool design on it.. I decided to wear my black vest and studded emo belt. I wore black converses and the necklace my mom gave me, a black heart with the inscription _Love is all I see in your eyes. _

I never take that necklace off. NEVER.

I put on my wig, and put in purple extensions. I then fixed my make up and put in the purple contacts.

I rushed downstairs knowing Francesca and Heather were downstairs with Mrs. Fidura already.

We rushed out the doors and to a limo? Wait, but our limo left already.

I didn't care who it was, all I need to do is go to the studio quick! When I got in I tripped and landed on …

Who did she sit on?

Read and review if you like it and it will come up!

Thanks so much!


End file.
